


hit me with your best shot

by schittyfic (sixtysevenlmpala)



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: (No one safewords out - they're used for checking in), (mild), Communication, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Nipple Play, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safeword Use, Spanking, no infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/pseuds/schittyfic
Summary: Most of the time, Noah is… careful with Dan, in the most intense way, each touch calculated to painstakingly take him apart without ever getting rough. It's good sex, obviously. It’sgreatsex.But Dan doesn’t break easily, and he's growing a little impatient for what he knows is lying just beneath the surface.Or: Dan discloses a kink. Noah is unfamiliar, but very, very willing to learn.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 23
Kudos: 60
Collections: RPFebruary Prompt Fest





	hit me with your best shot

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [rpfebpromptfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/rpfebpromptfest) collection. 



> Written for the prompt: Noah asks Dan “think you can take it?” very earnestly and concerned, and Dan is very enthusiastically into showing him just how well he can, indeed, take it.
> 
> To my anonymous prompter: thank you for sparking this idea and I really, really hope you like this!
> 
> Thank you to midnightstreet for giving this a title, but also for encouraging, validating and hand-holding me through writing this, lol.
> 
> There is zero infidelity here; in this universe, they are in an established relationship with each other.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

*

After years of enduring Noah's particular brand of mischievous friendship, Dan's surprised to find just how sweet he turns out to be as a boyfriend. Well, a… person he's seeing. A friend with benefits, who he also goes to dinner with regularly, and cuddles after sex.

It's been two months, not that Dan's counting. 

They haven't exactly labelled it.

Noah is still Noah; he tells the corniest dad-jokes, he lives perpetually in the same old toque, and he thinks Miller High Life is the height of sophistication. Even when they're on a date - when they're _out_ together, he still mercilessly trolls Dan at every opportunity, purposely embarrassing him by singing at him on a karaoke stage, or by having a ridiculously huge bouquet delivered to their table. It's mortifying and terrible and it makes Dan blush more than anything ever has, the charm of the gestures always coupled with that classic shit-eating Noah grin which says he knows exactly what he's doing.

Dan spent a _lot_ of time fantasising before they finally fell together like this - he could have predicted that Noah would bring that same energy into the bedroom. Casually confident, teasing, pressing all his buttons just because he can. He'd been right about that, but way off-base about how it would manifest. Dan had imagined Noah as ruthless, and wicked, and fast. 

It's definitely _there_. Some nights, Dan can spot it showing through the cracks - usually after an evening out at the bar, or in with a joint or two. He'll grip tighter, fuck a little harder, start to let himself go loose. But most of the time, he's… _careful_ with Dan, in the most intense way, each touch calculated to painstakingly take him apart without ever getting rough. He takes his time opening him up until he's slippery-wet, fucks him slow and holds him close and devours him with deep, panting kisses throughout. It's good sex, obviously. It’s _great_ sex.

But Dan doesn’t break easily, and he's growing a little impatient for what he knows is lying just beneath the surface.

Tonight, Noah has him leaning back against his solid body with his head lolling back onto Noah's shoulder, Noah sitting up against his headboard. One strong arm winds around him to delicately brush his fingertips over Dan's perked-up nipple, while he gives him the slickest, most torturous hand-job of his life. 

Dan can count on one hand the number of times he's found himself in this particular position with someone he's hooking up with. Being cradled in Noah's arms while he touches him so deliberately feels oddly intimate and vulnerable, like everything does with Noah. It's always intense, always an inexorable build of heat until Dan's sweating out of his skin and can't remember his own name. It's a lot, for Dan. More than he’s accustomed to.

Noah’s lips graze his neck, deliberate and soft. Dan shivers. He can’t help squirming, straining to thrust up into Noah’s fist but he’s got no leverage like this, just slips right through the teasingly loose circle of his hand and _God_ he feels like he could fly apart. “Noah,” he whispers, feels the resulting smile on his heated skin. The back of his skull presses into Noah’s shoulder as he arches his back, trying to chase the light touches on his chest, turn them into something more.

“Yeah, baby,” Noah murmurs, an answer and a tease and an encouragement all in one. Somehow, Noah makes _yeah, baby_ during sex sound as smooth as honey, when it truly has no business outside of uninspired porn dialogue.

“Oh - _God_.” Dan throws his arm up around the back of Noah’s neck, yanking him impossibly closer as he shifts from fisting his cock to rubbing the whole of his hand over him, nice and slow, those dexterous fingers sliding right down under his balls only to drag all the way back up to his tip. Noah’s perpetually overzealous lube application has his palm slipping all over him with almost no resistance, his cock trapped helplessly in that maddening slide between Noah’s wide hand and his own stomach. Dan’s losing his mind. “God. God. Fuck.”

“You’re so fuckin’ hot like this, Daniel.” Noah tucks his face into Dan’s neck, but Dan sinks his fingers into his curls and drags him into a kiss that’s all tongue and panted breath. Noah groans into it, arm tightening around his chest, and Dan can feel the hard ridge of his cock at the small of his back, fucking _wants_ so much more but Noah's stringing him along endlessly - his touches are feather-soft and burning-hot and Dan can't cope, he _can't._

"God, _please_ just --"

"Yeah? What? You want something?"

" _Noah,_ I --"

"Go on."

"-- I want you to fucking _hurt_ me."

Noah's hand freezes, leaving Dan whining helplessly, hips twitching forward to try to rub against his palm. A few seconds crawl by before he realises something's wrong. Noah's body is stock-still behind him. He can literally _feel_ his heart hammering against Dan's back. Replaying his own words, he screws his eyes shut, hard enough that spots of white burst behind the lids. Fuck. He ruined it.

"Um, I didn't mean --"

"You want me to _hurt_ you?"

Those lovely, lovely arms unwind themselves from around him, leaving him cold. Dan swallows against the rising panic and scoots forward a little so he can turn to look at Noah.

God, he's gorgeous. There's that sex-flush Dan can't get enough of, and a stray curl clings to the sweat on his forehead. It's gratifying, seeing how worked-up he is from getting Dan off. Except right now, it's more like crushing, watching him lower his eyes and rub the back of his neck self-consciously. Dan's leg starts jigging restlessly, and he has to concentrate to stop it, pulling the tangled sheet over his lap for a little protection against this moment which feels too terrifyingly fragile.

“So, uh, is that - are you saying you don’t like what we've been doing?”

“Oh my god, what - no, I - _no_. God no." Dan stumbles over himself trying to reassure him, because holy _fuck_ that couldn't be further from the truth. "This is the best sex I've had in my life," he blurts, cringing instantly.

Noah looks up then, a familiar, insufferably smug grin spreading over his pretty lips. "Your entire life? That's awesome."

" _Okay_." Dan rolls his eyes, unable to hold back a laugh. It's mostly relief, if he's honest. "Don't get cocky."

"We've met, right?"

Noah reaches for him and Dan's drawn in instantly, lets him tilt his head and nuzzle his nose in and lick into his mouth. Dan can't stop his hand from wandering, smiles against Noah's lips when he feels he's still mostly hard - more relief, because thank _God_ he hasn't scared him away with this. 

"So you wanna tell me about it?" Noah kisses along his jaw, lips buzzing over his stubble. Dan hums, slinging a leg over Noah's lap and slowly stroking Noah’s cock between them.

"It's not something I need. Just something I like, sometimes. It's okay if you're not into it."

He wouldn't have brought it up this early with anyone else. It's not worth getting kicked out of someone’s bed if they reject it, or laying himself bare for someone who might hurt him in ways he doesn’t want. Somehow, neither of those possibilities feel as vivid, this time. The desperate urgency that Noah relentlessly built up in his body had pushed the words out, but the safe, familiar warmth of the space between them now is what’s keeping him from snatching them back and shoving them deep down inside. 

There's a brief silence, interrupted only by Noah's hitching breaths every time Dan pulls his foreskin back over his sensitive head, circling his thumb over the tip. Dan can almost hear him turning the idea over in his head. "I'm not _not_ into it," Noah murmurs. "I've just never… actively tried to hurt someone. I mean, y'know, I was only with women before."

Dan snorts. "Some women are into pain too, Noah. Do we need another heteronormativity talk?"

"No, I - I know that! Fuck off. I just mean… No one’s ever _asked_ me for that, so I haven’t really thought about it. And, I don’t know, maybe I’ve been kinda conditioned to… be careful, and respectful, and shit. I mean, inflicting pain is pretty much the number one thing you’re told to avoid - stop looking at me like that!”

Dan can’t help but smile fondly as he watches his train of thought run off the tracks, thumb stroking reassuringly over his cheek.

“Oh fuck,” Noah says, as if he’s just realised something. “Am I just really, really vanilla?"

"You are really, really cute." Dan grins, pinching his cheek just to see him scowl. “And very respectful, that's not a bad thing. But… you can still be respectful while you’re leaving bruises on someone.” He hears Noah’s throat click quietly as he swallows, and Dan meets his wide eyes with a devilish look. “I bruise beautifully.”

“Oh,” Noah says, and then he’s kissing him - _ow_ , Dan’s nose actually collides with Noah’s at first, but Noah’s firm hands angle his head just right and then it’s so fucking perfect, messy and full of heat. His cock twitches in Dan’s hand and he can _feel_ him firming up, and his own dick is suddenly aching so he shuffles closer and wraps his fingers around both of them, moaning as they slide up alongside each other. “Let me,” Noah breathes, his hand joining Dan’s so he doesn’t have to stretch to hold them both, and _God_ it’s good, Noah’s so good.

“Is that --” Dan cuts himself off with a low _mm_ as Noah rakes his fingernails through his hair - not enough to hurt, just to send a promising tingle down his spine. “Is that a yes? Because you don’t - you really don’t have to, if you’re uncomfortable --”

“Daniel, please shut the fuck up,” Noah laughs, kissing him again. “I want to. You just might have to give me some direction.”

“Oh, I’m very okay with that.”

“So…” Noah slides his free hand around to Dan’s ass, squeezing lightly and guiding his hips into a rhythm, Dan gasping as he fucks slowly into their joined hands, cock dragging against Noah’s. “What does ‘hurt me’ involve, exactly?”

“Mm, well, I have a whole drawer of toys at my place I could introduce you to --” Noah’s pale eyebrows twitch upwards imperceptibly, making him look somewhat like a fawn, and Dan continues smoothly, “-- but you’re probably not ready to find out what clover clamps are. So we don’t need to get into that right now.”

“I’ll trust your judgement on that.”

“A wise choice. Besides, there are lots of things you can do with your hands,” Dan murmurs, squeezing their linked fingers, pushing a gasp out of both of them. “And your mouth.” He leans in to deliberately tug at Noah’s bottom lip with his teeth.

“Tell me what you want.” 

“I like - ah - scratching. Biting. No breaking the skin, but you can leave marks. I - I like that a lot.”

“Noted.” Noah softly grazes the nails of his free hand over the flesh of Dan’s ass, up his spine, over his shoulder and down his chest. He must know it’s just a tease - it practically tickles. Dan’s squirming in anticipation.

Noah stops at his nipple, rubbing over it and gently trapping it between thumb and forefinger. A whine escapes Dan’s throat. “Yes, yeah, _that_ \- I like, um. You can pinch them. Scrape your nails over them. Twist them. Bite them.”

“Mm-hmm. You’re sensitive there, aren’t you?” Noah murmurs, voice rough. He doesn’t need to ask - he’s driven Dan wild so many times already, teasing them with his fingers, sucking on them ‘til they’re raw and puffy. He’s never gotten rough with them, though.

“Yeah, I love when you play with them. Um, just, when it’s rougher, it kind of feels like too much, but... in a good way?”

“Okay - that’s hot. Tell me if it’s too much in the not-good way, yeah?” Noah grins boyishly, then he’s surging forward, tipping Dan backwards onto the bed with a yelp and following him down to slot their bodies together. He kisses Dan like he always does, consuming and deep, as both his hands sweep through the thick hair on Dan’s chest. He tugs at it playfully as he gravitates towards Dan’s nipples, already peaked up and so ready for the attention.

Dan closes his eyes, loses himself in Noah’s mouth and the way his cock rides the crease of Noah’s thigh so wonderfully, and - “Oh _fuck_ yeah,” he gasps out, arching up as Noah pinches both nipples, starting soft but steadily squeezing tighter and tighter. Dan’s eyes fly open and he’s met with Noah watching him, laser-focused on every reaction Dan gives him. 

“That okay?”

“Fuck - yes, yes, that’s good, you can, you can give me more,” Dan moans, desperate to reassure him because he might die if this ends. The pain ratchets up into something sharp and gorgeous as Noah pinches tighter, slowly twisting both his hands. It’s not anywhere close to the most he can take, but it feels so much more intense with Noah. Cursing, Dan tips his head back and Noah kisses and pants into his neck. 

“God, Daniel, you’re so fuckin’ hot. You sure you’re good?”

“Yes, I swear, don’t stop, you’re doing so good.” Noah gives a wicked tug to his sore nipples and Dan keens, pressing insistently on the back of Noah’s head and crushing his face into his neck. “Bite me, please fucking bite me - oh _God_ ,” and Noah firmly tilts his head to the side and gives him a delicious scrape of teeth, sharper than he usually would.

“You really want this,” Noah whispers into his ear. Dan shudders, nods urgently, his cock jerking and leaking all over Noah’s thigh.

"Harder," Dan whispers back, and Noah sinks his teeth into the meat of Dan's shoulder, making him cry out. " _Shit_." 

Noah chuckles, soothes over the spot with a hot tongue and pouty lips until it's pleasantly aching - then moves down and does it all over again, leaving a trail of bruising bitemarks down his chest until he gets to his nipple.

Dan can barely hold Noah's intense gaze when he looks up to wordlessly check in with him. "Do it," he manages, his body thrumming as Noah smirks and obediently closes his teeth around the swollen bud. 

He doesn't bite down immediately - no, he holds his nipple gently between his teeth in a devilish smirk and leaves Dan suspended in an endless moment of wanting, never taking his eyes away from his. Dan's squirming, a pathetic series of whimpers escaping his lips and he's gonna start begging if Noah doesn't --

"Oh, _oh_ ," Dan moans loudly, grasping at Noah's shoulders as he finally increases the pressure. It's so fucking slow that Dan almost doesn't notice it building from a slight twinge to a sharp, biting ache, doesn't notice til he's gulping down air and thrashing beneath Noah and desperately shoving Noah's mouth into his heaving chest.

"Fuck, Jesus," Noah mumbles against him, nipping him again as he pinches and tugs at the other side. Dan can feel him hot and hard against his hip. Noah pulls back enough to cast his gaze appraisingly over Dan, like he’s taking his sweet time figuring something out. “Yep,” he says eventually, “I’m into this. This is fuckin’ hot.”

“Oh, well that’s - that’s good, then,” Dan says stupidly, and Noah slots their mouths together, sliding a hand underneath his body to grind their hips all slow and controlled, his nails five sweet bites of pain over his ass-cheek. “You can spank me, if you like.”

Noah huffs out a surprised laugh, which has Dan pulling back with an offended expression. “No, not - I’m not laughing at that.”

“I mean, you definitely are.”

“I’m just - uh. _Man_. I never thought I’d like that idea so much. I think my dick just got even fuckin’ harder.”

Dan swallows and blinks at him. The brashness of the words should be worthy of an eye-roll, but Noah’s face is soft and open and full of so much that Dan can’t unpack right now, not when he’s so turned-on he’s vibrating out of his skin and he’s got perfect imprints of Noah’s teeth littering his chest. 

“It’s you, I think. I’d be into most things if it was with you,” Noah says, almost reverently, and Dan feels ridiculous getting a little glassy-eyed at that. He doesn’t know what to say, just leans into the hand which comes up to stroke his cheek, his heart twisting itself into a thousand knots, and thank _God_ Noah breaks the moment with a wide grin and a light slap to Dan’s hip. “C’mon, then. Hands and knees.”

Dan almost feels like he’s on another planet as he gets into position, arranging a couple of pillows to rest his folded arms on, laying his flushed cheek on top and catching Noah’s eye over his shoulder. Noah’s staring blatantly at his ass, and it makes Dan feel hotter.

“Okay. Tell me - tell me what to do.”

Dan takes a breath. “Um. Start light, probably. Lighter than you think. And we can work up to it.” It’s not for his own benefit; he owns a delightful selection of whips, for Christ’s sake. But as much as Noah says he's ‘into this’ - into _him,_ apparently - Dan feels a need to ease him in. Dan already knows _he’ll_ like it. He doesn’t know if Noah will. “Open hand, obviously. Um, I don’t like counting them out - I like it when it’s random. So I don’t know when it’s coming, or where, or how hard.”

“Okay. Okay. Cool.” Noah puffs out his cheeks on a short exhale.

“Hey, you know you don’t have to do this.”

“Did I not mention how hard my dick is?” Noah rolls his eyes, smoothing a hand appreciatively over Dan’s ass as he gives said dick a showy pull. “I want to. It’s just a little nerve-wracking, is all. S’why I’m glad I got you to talk me through it.”

“I can definitely - _fuck_ , definitely do that,” Dan whines, as Noah traces a dry finger over his hole, dancing down to tease his balls. Dan closes his eyes, a little embarrassed but pushing the words out anyway. “Um, don’t - don’t hit my balls or my dick. I do like that, but not straight away. I’d want you to work me up to it.”

“You do like--? Wow. Okay.” Noah sounds a little awed. It’s better than the disgust Dan had been afraid of. “I don’t know if I can - if I wanna - maybe, like, just your ass, for tonight?” Dan’s never seen him so flustered. It’s fucking adorable.

“Mm, and my thighs, maybe. If you’re feeling brave.” Dan smirks at him, and Noah raises an eyebrow and deliberately runs his warm palms over the backs of Dan’s thighs.

“Fuck yeah I’m feeling brave.”

Dan grins, then thinks of something. “Oh. We should probably - I know we’re not doing anything crazy, but just in case. I sometimes use traffic lights? So green is keep going, yellow is slow down or ease up, red is stop. That goes for both of us. You can say it too, if you don’t like anything.”

“Sure, of course.” Noah’s voice is so, so soft, just like his eyes, and Dan notices his shoulders relaxing a little.

Dan sighs and settles into the position, rolling his shoulders and setting his knees a little further apart on the bed. He feels cool air on his hole as the move parts his cheeks just enough, and he relishes the sound of Noah’s sucked-in breath. Dan knows exactly how he looks like this.

“What colour are you now?”

Dan’s chest flutters with something warm and fragile. “Green. Ready when you are.”

There’s a pause, just long enough for Dan to wonder if Noah’s changed his mind - but then a light, decisive tap has his left cheek jiggling, and he smiles into the pillow. Moaning softly - more for Noah’s reassurance than anything else, he’ll admit - he arches his back and wriggles his hips, gasping for real this time when Noah catches him off-guard with a slap to the other side.

“That’s good,” he whispers, Noah’s answering hum melting into a silence that feels far too long. Dan’s cock throbs heavily between his legs at the anticipation, and he opens his mouth on a, “Come on,” just as Noah slaps him again, this time lower, a pleasant surface sting where his ass meets his thigh.

“You’re going all nice and pink already,” Noah murmurs, his gaze as hot as a touch on Dan’s sensitive cheeks, and Dan whimpers, pressing his face into the pillow. “Okay so far?”

“Yes, green, keep going - harder, fuck.”

The next strike echoes off the walls of Noah’s bedroom, followed by a deep groan from Dan, because _fuck yeah_ that’s more like it. He pushes himself back towards Noah’s hands, hears a low chuckle as Noah delivers a series of short, sharp smacks, none of them heavy enough to leave more than a faint handprint. Dan knows the strength in those arms and knows he’s holding back, but it feels fucking good anyway, and Noah follows instructions like a champ; he scatters them all over, makes Dan jump and hiss in surprise by never settling on a rhythm.

The sting is fleeting. It blooms over his heated skin only to fade away mere moments later - Dan feels like he’s chasing it endlessly. Where others have pinned him down nastily and laid into him with harsh, relentless spanks until he cried _red_ , Noah follows each hit with a grounding sweep of his palm over the tingling spot, soothing and drawing out the pain all in one. Dan’s helpless to it, panting and whining into the now-damp pillow. Every time he moans _harder, harder,_ Noah kicks it up a tiny notch, but it’s a drop in the ocean compared to what Dan knows he can do.

“God, you fuckin’ love this, huh?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Dan hisses, “Yes, yes, fuck, I love it, Noah, please --”

“I know, baby, I know, you want me to make it hurt.”

“I do - fuck, yeah, just give me everything you’ve got.”

Noah’s hand pauses on Dan’s ass, and Dan chances a look back at him. The teasing mischief is there on his face, but it’s a mere footnote. What’s front and centre is a genuine, achingly sweet concern. “Okay, tell me exactly what you want. I need you to say it.”

Dan licks his lips, eyeing the muscles of Noah’s arms. “Hit me as hard as you can.”

Noah searches Dan’s face, all earnest and kind. “You think you can take it?” he asks, and it’s not dirty talk - even if it does make Dan’s cock twitch regardless - it’s a real, honest question. 

Dan gives it a real, honest answer. “I know I can take it.” Okay, honest and a little smug. He enjoys the darkening in Noah’s eyes at that, so he pitches his voice lower when he speaks next. “I would _love_ to show you how much I can take.”

Noah swallows and squeezes the base of his dick, hard. The sight has Dan’s mouth watering. “You’ll use the colours if it’s too much, right?”

“Mm-hm. Not my first rodeo.” Dan arches an eyebrow. “I want you to use them, too.”

“Yeah. Fuck, yeah, okay. Jesus Christ, you’re so…” Noah shakes his head with a dazed smile. “You’re amazing.”

He scrambles up over Dan and they share a messy, wonderful kiss over his shoulder, Noah’s cock riding up between his cheeks and making him squirm. “Do it, do it, do it,” he moans, and Noah laughs, scooting back to where he was. He doesn’t keep him in suspense this time.

_Crack._

It’s instant, shocking, jolting him forwards into the pillows with the force of it, and God, Dan fucking loves it immediately. “Green,” he gasps, because he can hear the question forming in Noah’s mind, and Noah rasps, “Yeah, me too,” and he’s rewarded with another, the sensitive flesh of his thigh stinging with it. 

“God - fuck - Noah, just like that, that is _so_ fucking good.”

Noah moans at that, scrapes his nails lightly over the spot he just hit, sending a tremor through Dan’s entire body. He’s dripping onto the sheets. They’ll have to change them. Noah strikes him again, harder this time, and Dan can’t shut up for the life of him, but at least Noah sounds like he’s enjoying it just as much.

“Oh sweet _Jesus_ , Daniel - I wish you could see how you look, this is so fuckin’ pretty. Your ass is getting so red for me.”

“Uh-huh, for you,” Dan manages, which gets him another harsh slap. It turns into another and another, raining down over his ass and his thighs and he knows he’s shouting now, burying it in the pillows as he shoves back into each strike. He’s so hungry for the pain and the shock of it, but more than that - he wants Noah to watch him take it all, wants to show off for him and impress him and blow his fucking mind.

“Still green?” Noah sounds flatteringly breathless.

“Still fucking green, don’t you stop,” Dan growls, and something in the more primal depths of his brain makes him drop his shoulders down to the bed and reach both hands back, pulling apart his ass cheeks and exposing his tight hole to Noah. Oh, he's putting on a damn good show. “Spank me - spank my hole, fuck, please, spank me there --”

Noah barely hesitates, delivering a firm slap right at the centre of him, and Dan cries out pitifully. “Oh my god, Dan. Fuck yeah. Look at that greedy fuckin' hole. You really do take it well, don't you?" Another hit there, where he’s already sensitive and throbbing from the first, and Dan’s dry-sobbing, letting go of his ass to desperately jack his cock. He’s so hard, all messy and slick. “Yeah, baby, that’s it, touch yourself. You gonna come from this? Bet your ass feels red-raw right now, bet you’d be so tight if I fucked you.”

“ _Noah_ ,” Dan moans, vaguely registering the mattress shifting - then _holy fuck_ , Noah’s tongue is lapping at his hole, burning-hot over the sensitised skin as his nails dig into his cherry-red cheeks. The soft, pliant strokes of his tongue are just as relentless as the smacks. Jesus, it feels like his spine is melting. “Oh - oh fuck - oh my god --”

Noah moans brokenly against him, spearing his tongue inside now and fucking him with it as he gives a few cursory spanks and squeezes to his cheeks. Dan’s hand flies over his cock, urgent and not at all pretty but he can’t possibly care, he’s going to come, he’s going to come so fucking hard he might _die_ \--

“Squeeze - squeeze my balls,” he chokes out, barely aware of what he’s saying or whether it might be too much to ask - but Noah’s right there, cupping his balls as they draw up tight and slowly closing his grip on them, tighter-tighter-tighter until it aches so good, and then Dan’s seeing white and shaking apart and floating away in all different directions. Noah holds his hips steady as his body jolts and trembles, the pillow muffles his scream, and eventually the mattress catches him when he collapses.

“Holy - oh my god. Are you okay?” There’s that sweet concern again, filtering through Dan’s hazy mind. It makes him smile like he’s drunk, because he can also feel the rock-hard press of Noah’s cock against his back.

“So okay. Fucking - greenest of all the greens. You should fuck my thighs now.” He’s slurring. He thinks Noah’s laughing at him. It’s not cute.

“You are… something else.” Dan assumes that’s a good thing because Noah’s easing him onto his side, smearing an obscene amount of lube between his thighs and crowding up behind him.

“Yeah, fuck me,” Dan says, and Noah groans and slides his cock into that tight space, wasting no time in fucking forward in short, feral thrusts. Dan does his best to clench his thighs, make it as tight as possible when his legs feel like they’re made of jelly. 

“You - are so - fuckin’ hot,” Noah grunts, biting at Dan’s ear as his hips pick up speed. They slap painfully against Dan’s raw ass-cheeks with every thrust, and it’s fucking exquisite. He throws an arm back around Noah’s neck, holding him close, just like this all started, and Noah starts babbling into his ear. “Can’t believe you - you’re fuckin’ incredible, taking everything I gave you - I never knew it’d be so - you have no idea how goddamn gorgeous - my handprints all over your - _fuck_ , your fuckin’ perfect ass, Dan, _God_.”

Dan nods frantically along with every word. “You did so good, thank you, thank you, you gave it to me so good,” Dan whispers, and that’s it. Noah’s coming all hot and slick between his thighs, fucking him through it and smearing the mess along Dan’s balls and his softening cock as Noah’s arms wind round him and hold him tight.

It takes a while for Noah to stop shivering, mouthing weakly at Dan’s neck through it. Dan just reaches up and strokes his hair and waits, ignoring the sting of his ass where Noah’s pressed tight against him. “Holy _fuuuuuuuck_ ,” Noah groans eventually, laughing into Dan’s ear. It’s the best sound, better than all the filth spilling from his lips a minute before. “Guess you really showed me, huh?”

“Hmm?”

“How much you can take.”

Dan feels his mouth twist into a lopsided, sated smile. “Oh, you’ve barely seen anything yet.” 

“Right, right. Something about… clover clamps?”

“Mm. S’pretty advanced. I’ll write up a curriculum for you,” Dan mumbles, pleased when it makes Noah laugh. He feels him wriggle a little behind him, stretching and shaking out his hand.

“Okay. Okay. I think I can move now. I’ll get you some… cream. Lotion, or something.”

“Or something,” Dan repeats teasingly. “What a gentleman you are, Reid.”

“I try,” Noah says simply, and God, he really does. He tries so hard, and Dan doesn’t quite know how to handle that terrifying, intense sincerity, but he knows he wants to keep it close.

“Wait, just hold me first. For a little while?” Dan asks softly when Noah shifts to get up. Noah stops and settles again, just like that.

Dan turns in Noah’s arms, wincing as the muscles in his butt twinge and relax with the movement, but he wants to see him, wants to kiss him, wants to never stop kissing him. He’s never felt quite like this after playing with pain - grounded and light. Safe. 

“Thank you,” he breathes out, tucking the words away like a secret in the space between their lips.

Noah smirks, stroking his hands up and down Dan’s back. “You said that already. I _think_ it was when my dick was between your thighs.”

Dan rolls his eyes and flicks him on the nose. “You’re insufferable,” he says. “I - I mean it, though. Thank you, for doing that for me.”

Noah turns those big, fond eyes on him. “No, Daniel. Thank you for letting me.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please do leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, I love hearing from you guys. <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] hit me with your best shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269338) by [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce)




End file.
